Technical Field
This invention relates to a foam adapted for use, for example, as an interior material in buildings and a resin foam composition for preparing a foam, and also to a wallpaper suited as an interior material in buildings.
Background Art
Resin foams are lightweight, excellent in heat insulation and good at designability and texture, for which they are in wide use, for example, as a building material such as a wallpaper or the like (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
For a wallpaper used as an interior material, there may be some examples of a foam that is lightweight, excellent in heat insulation, and good at designability and texture (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). A sheet-shaped foam and a wallpaper provided with a foam layer made of a foam can be fabricated according to a method wherein a resin composition obtained, for example, by adding a foaming agent to a resin emulsion is coated onto a substrate, dried and foamed.